Yo Gabba Gabba! The Halloween Movie
The Gabba gang are having a big Halloween costume party for going trick-or-treating and making up spooky songs, but the evil queen plans to kidnap Foofa and Katie Mealey and use two red poisoned apples to put a curse on them and kill them to death with the help of her two workers, the Ugly Step-Sisters. The Gabba gang team up with Dark Blue Cat, Lord Tigress, Dracula, Lady Ivy, Duffy and Nathan Davis to hunt her down and come to Foofa and Katie's rescue. Plot The Halloween film begins when DJ Junior (Corey Feldman) says "hello" to the kids and tells them that the Gabba Land friends are having a Halloween costume party for going trick-or-treating and making up spooky songs. He also says that he has engaged with his high school girlfriend, Sandy (Bridgit Mendler). After that, DJ Junior's 2-year-old sister Princess Robyn comes to him and says "Trick or Treat", but DJ Junior tells her "not yet," so he carries her to see the Gabba gang. Plex says that Sandy and Jerry (Alexander Pollock) have come to surprise them. DJ Junior doesn't know that Sandy and Jerry are there. Meanwhile, Dracula (voiced by Alexander Gould), Lord Tigress (voiced by Bill Hunter), Dark Blue Cat (voiced by Mara Wilson), their son, Silly (voiced by Spencer Fox), Lady Ivy (Jennifer Lopez), Duffy (Julie Dawn Cole) and the Yo Wicked Wing members, Darth Wicked (voiced by Matthew Lillard), Red Devil (voiced by Andy Dick), Sprout (voiced by Verna Felton), Meganemis (voiced by Richard Petty) and Scoreh (voiced by Isla Fisher) come over to surprise DJ Junior, Robyn, Sandy and Jerry for a Halloween party. After this, Foofa tells the Yo Wicked Wings that any Halloween has anything about villains, but Brobee says that all villains are against the law to come to Gabba Land like DJ Lance's (Lance Robertson) old wife, DJ Ariel, said. Toodee tells him unless they are x-villains. Then Katie Mealey (Vanessa Hudgens) and Leah (Beatrice Miller) arrive on time in their Halloween costumes, a robot and a vampire bride. Plex and Dracula love their costume. Meanwhile, Muno tells DJ Lance and Princess Winnie (Marsha Thomason) that he has invited everybody, including Brobee's girlfriend, Isa (voiced by Jennifer Aniston) and her parents (voiced by Alyssa Milano and Patrick Dempsey), to the Halloween party and Winnie likes the idea. Foofa shows them her new costume called a ballerina and Muno loves her costume. Then Nathan Davis comes over in his Halloween costume called Sheriff Woody, showing it to everybody. Far away from Gabba Land to Forbidden Mountain, an evil queen called a Wicked Queen (Molly Shannon) and her two workers, Ugly Step-Sisters (Brittany Ashton Holmes and Stephanie D'Abruzzo), talk to a Magic Mirror. Then the Mirror tells them at Gabba Land, Katie and Foofa are the fairest of the land. Then Wicked Queen turns mad and frustrated. She asks the Step-Sisters to capture Foofa and Katie and then bring them to her castle, so she can kill them with something that is red and poisoned. And with them out of the way, Wicked Queen will be the fairest of the land (which makes the Step-Sisters outraged). After this, the Step-Sisters, who are called Drizella and Anastasia, go to Gabba Land to gather everyone for a meeting. Back at Gabba Land, Brobee is surprised to see Isa come over again along with her parents. After that, Drizella and Anastasia come to see DJ Lance. They tell him that Wicked Queen thinks Foofa and Katie are the fairest of the land and she needs to kill them with red poisoned apples. Toodee thinks it is a lie and informs them that if Wicked Queen tells Foofa and Katie to make a wish and take one bite of it, then all their dreams will come true and they will be cursed. After that, she asks Drizella and Anastasia to leave Katie and Foofa alone. But they suddenly refuse and go back to Wicked Queen's castle to tell her that they have not gathered everyone for a meeting. When she gets increasingly distraught, Wicked Queen vows revenge and threatens to kill Katie and Foofa to death after they make a wish and take a bite of the two apples. Toodee tells DJ Lance she can protect Foofa and Katie if Wicked Queen, Drizella and Anastasia come near them again. After that, Toodee finally meets Puss in Boots (voiced by Antonio Banderas), a cat, who arrives on time and tells her the only way to get Katie and Foofa out of death is, "TRUE LOVE'S KISS WILL BREAK THE SPELL AND END THE CURSE." Puss will be right back and gets a true love's kiss. When Toodee understands that, she goes to Katie and Foofa, but she cannot tell the truth because of Wicked Queen and the Step-Sisters. Meanwhile, Leah is surprised to see her childhood boyfriend, Max (Louis Corbett), who tells her and Brobee that Isa and her parents have arrived with him. Brobee asks Isa if she can dance with him at the Halloween party and she would love to. Then Muno hears his pal, Gooble, crying, so a friendly ghost named Casper (voiced by Malachi Pearson) and his uncles, The Ghostly Trio (voiced by Bill Farmer, Joe Nipote and Hugh Laurie) come and sing a song: "Grim Grinning Ghost." Then Gooble is now happy and Muno thanks Casper for helping. Later, while Toodee is walking with Katie and Foofa, Katie's grandpa, Grandpa Mealey (Jeffrey Tambor), comes over and shows them new creatures, the Teletubbies members, who are called Tinky Winky (voiced by Dave Thompson), Dipsy (voiced by John Simmit), Laa-Laa (voiced by Nikky Smedley) and Po (voiced by Pui Fan Lee), who then show them their Dancey Dance called "Monster Mash." Katie, Toodee and Foofa love that. After that, DJ Junior and Sandy are having their romantic until the Tiny Ugly Germs members, Michael Jackson, Evila, Tyrone and Pablo interrupt and play a Halloween plank on them. The germs fly back to Forbidden Mountain as DJ Junior gets into an argument with Sandy and they break up and go their separate ways. Winnie is so upset because her stepson and his girlfriend are no longer together anymore. Meanwhile, Super Mr. Superhero comes over with Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) and a brown mystery dog from Mystery Inc named Scooby-Doo (voiced by Neil Fanning) to surprise Plex and DJ Lance for a Halloween party when Winnie tells her husband that his son and his girlfriend have broke up. So then DJ Lance runs to DJ Junior and tells him that the only way to say sorry to Sandy is to "reconcile" with her immediately. After that, Muno is putting up a Halloween balloon and a "Happy Halloween" sign until two moon men named Gidney and Cloyd (voiced by Jeff Garlin and Billy Crystal) come over for the party and tell him that they have heard Wicked Queen planning to kill Foofa and Katie with red poisoned apples. Muno gets distraught because someone will kill the fairest of the land. So Muno joins Gidney and Cloyd to hunt the evil queen and make Drizella and Anastasia their friends. When he does, Gidney and Cloyd are amazed to meet Brobee, seeing him decorating his land for the party and saving candy for trick-or-treaters. Brobee then tells them his name and they become friends. Back at Forbidden Mountain, the Germs tell Wicked Queen that they did play a plank game on DJ Junior and Sandy, but Wicked Queen is angry because they didn't play plank games on Toodee because she is protecting Foofa and Katie. So the Germs fly back to Gabba Land to play plank games on Toodee. Then Wicked Queen punishes Drizella and Anastasia for treating the Gabba gang badly and lying to them. Resentful, Anastasia and Drizella discuss their own plans on how to stop Wicked Queen for trying to put a curse on Foofa and Katie, change their evil ways and become friends with everyone in Gabba Land. Back at Gabba Land, DJ Lance tells DJ Junior what he has to tell Sandy, but when Robyn keeps saying "Trick or Treat," DJ Lance says "not now." Sandy is still mad at DJ Junior for agreeing with him. DJ Junior sings a love song called "This Isn't Love" and he did. So Sandy finally forgives him and after she hugs him, they kiss each other and DJ Lance, Winnie and Robyn are so proud of them getting back together. Meanwhile, when Toodee, Foofa and Katie are doing their dance move, the Tiny Ugly Germs come back and begin to play mean games on Toodee. Foofa asks the Germs why they are playing mean games on Toodee. Michael Jackson tells her that Toodee is protecting her and Katie from Wicked Queen because she is going to kill them with poisoned apples. Now, Foofa and Katie know the truth. Brobee, Muno, Gidney and Cloyd hear this and run to see Toodee being picked on by the Tiny Ugly Germs, so Cloyd uses his scrooch gun to freeze the Germs and he did. After the Germs have been scrooched, Katie and Foofa ask Toodee why she didn't tell them there is an evil queen who is going to kill them with poisoned apples. Toodee admits that she is afraid to tell them because they will be scared. Now Katie and Foofa are so angry at Toodee, but Muno tells them that Gidney and Cloyd have heard Wicked Queen still thinking that Katie and Foofa are the fairest of the land. Katie and Foofa get into an argument with their friends and then walk away, forcing them to cancel the Halloween party because of Wicked Queen. Now Toodee, Brobee, Muno, Gidney and Cloyd are downhearted because they didn't tell them. When Plex, Leah, Nathan and Isa come to see what is going on, Foofa alerts them that Toodee did not tell the Germs that Wicked Queen is going to kill them with poisoned apples. Then suddenly, Wicked Queen comes by and begins to capture Katie and Foofa, using a giant sack. Leah, Nathan, Isa, Gidney, Cloyd and the Gabba gang try to save them, but they can't do it. So, after giving up, they need help from DJ Junior, Sandy, Max, Dracula, Lord Tigress, Silly, Dark Blue Cat, Lady Ivy, Duffy and the Yo Wicked Wings. Then Puss comes back with Katie's boyfriend Cody and a black raise-bubble named Potter to help break the spell. Drizella and Anastasia return to the play land and apologize to the gang for working with Wicked Queen and treating them badly. The gang accept their apology and befriend them. They all team up and head to Forbidden Mountain to rescue Foofa and Katie and stop Wicked Queen. Back at Forbidden Mountain, Wicked Queen tells Foofa and Katie that she is now the fairest in the land and Katie and Foofa are in the way. But Katie tricks Wicked Queen that apples are not for killing and that they are for health. Anyway, Wicked Queen forces Foofa and Katie to eat the two apples and she did. So Katie and Foofa take a bite of the apples. Then they fall down unconscious. Suddenly, DJ Junior, Leah, Nathan, Isa, and the rest of the gang break in and see Foofa and Katie dead by Wicked Queen. They threaten the queen that killing a girl with a poisoned apple was a lie and kill her, knocking her into a big cauldron of fire (which causes her to be wounded). After Wicked Queen is defeated, Cody and Potter both kiss Foofa and Katie. Finally, they wake up and Puss's idea has worked. Toodee apologizes to Foofa and Katie for not telling the truth. Then Foofa and Katie forgive her and share a hug. DJ Junior tells Drizella and Anastasia that they are now one of the friends. After that, everybody heads back to Gabba Land for the Halloween party. The Gabba gang inform DJ Lance and Winnie that they saved Foofa and Katie from the evil queen and they are so glad that Foofa and Katie are saved, and Cody Chang points to Toodee, and then She hug each other. When the Halloween party has started, Brobee and Isa are passing out candy to everybody, including Robyn for what she has been waiting for. DJ Junior asks Sandy to marry him and she would love to. Meanwhile, Jason Bateman has finally arrived for the party and puts up Halloween hit songs: "I Put A Spell On You" and "Monsters Out In You" before doing the "Monster Mash" dance with the Teletubbies. During this, Toodee asks Puss to come and dance with her and he would love to. After that, all of the friends kiss each other and live happily ever after, thanking the kids for their help as the Halloween film ends. Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance * Marsha Thomason as Princess Winnie * Corey Feldman as DJ Junior * Bridgit Mendler as Sandy * Mary Gibbs as Princess Robyn * Alexander Pollock as Jerry * Beatrice Miller as Leah * Jennifer Lopez as Lady Ivy * Julie Dawn Cole as Duffy * Michael Jackson, Evila, Tyrone, and Pablo as Tiny Ugly Germs * Super Mr. Superhero as himself * Nathan Davis as himself * Louis Corbett as Max * Jeffrey Tambor as Grandpa Mealey * Molly Shannon as Wicked Queen * Stephanie D'Abruzzo and Brittany Ashton Holmes as the Ugly Step-Sisters * Vanessa Hudgens as Katie Mealey * Jason Bateman as himself * John Morris as Cody * Edward Glen as Potter The 20 Yo Gabba Kids # Bryan Nguyen as Bryan # Jessica Moore as Jessica # Hope Cernvantes as Jill Couple # Pia Manalo as Lisa Smith # Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson as Murray Maple # Jeffrey Lowe as Dylan Maple # John Lundquist as Alvin Maple # Carlo Alban as Alexander Maple # Lisa Solis as Helen Maple # Chase Gallatin as Benny Maple # Austin Ball as Landon Markson # Jeffrey Hood as Cody Chang # Alexandra O'Brien as Julie Olivia # Sara Hickman as Candace Maple # Tessa Ludwick as Kristen Lauren # John Mountford as Gary Mazingo # Lola T. O'Celery as Chloe Maple # Kristen T. O'Broccoli as Katherine Maple # Jasmina Lee as Tessa Maple # David Chan as Jonathan Maple Voices * Wallace Robbins as Muno * Emma Jacobs as Foofa * Tracy Fraun as Brobee * Elvis Rock as Toodee * Robert Allen as Plex * Bill Hunter as Lord Tigress * Alexander Gould as Dracula * Mara Wilson as Dark Blue Cat * Spencer Fox as Silly * Jeff Garlin and Billy Crystal as Gidney and Cloyd * Dave Thompson as Tinky Winky * John Simmit as Dipsy * Nikky Smedley as Laa-Laa * Pui Fan Lee as Po * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Malachi Pearson as Casper * Bill Farmer, Joe Nipote and Hugh Laurie as the Ghostly Trio * Verna Felton as Sprout * Andy Dick as Red Devil * Isla Fisher as Scoreh * Richard Petty as Meganemis * Matthew Lillard as Darth Wicked * Jennifer Aniston as Isa * Alyssa Milano and Patrick Dempsey as Isa's parents * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Neil Fanning as Scooby-Doo * Sandy Duncan as Puffy Song List # The Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song # Halloween Plans # Wicked Queen # Fairest Of The Land # Toodee Meets Puss in Boots # Grim Grinning Ghost # Monster Mash # DJ Junior and Sandy's Abandonment # Gidney and Cloyd # This Isn't Love # The Tiny Ugly Germs' Fight # Foofa and Katie Kidnapped # Wicked Queen's Death # Best Friends # True Love's Kiss # I Put A Spell On You # Monster Out In You # Monster Mash (reprise) # Casper the Friendly Ghost # Happily Ever After/End Title Category:Fanon